Wojownicy Wszechświata!: Książę Saiyan!
by Lady Ania
Summary: Historia przedstawiająca dzieciństwo i młodość Vegety!
1. prolog

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Prolog:

Obecny król ma już 800 lat, ale jeszcze nie doczekał się męskiego potomka, chociaż córek ma bardzo dużo. Jego nowa żona (poprzednie zmarły) jest właśnie w ciąży.

Ona wreœcie spełniła oczekiwania Saiyan, aby wreście mięć księcia. Lady Scharlot urodziła królowi syna, dokładnie 30.06.372r. (tej ery) o godzinie 18:31:21. Mały książę był całkowicie zdrowy, choć bardzo drobny. Chłopak miał bardzo wysoką siłę pourodzeniową wynoszącą 639j.


	2. rozdział1

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 1:

Pięć dni po narodzinach księcia nadszedł czas na zwyczajowe ogłoszenie następstwa tronu. Malca umyto i ubrano w czarny kombinezonik, nałożyli mu białe buty i białe rękawiczki. Później zaś dali mu mleko, w dwulitrowej butelce, do picia. Gdy malec wypił całą porcje, Lady Scharlot wzięła go na ręce. Skierowała się do sali tronowej, wypełnionej przez arystokracje, podeszła pod tron, na którym siedział król.

-Panie, spełniłam obowiązek, który przyjęłam w dniu, w którym uczyniłeś mnie Saiyanską Lady! Oto twój syn, panie! – powiedziała Saiyanka trzymając w ramionach malca. Podała po chwili chłopca jego ojcu. Król wziął go na ręce, malec spojrzał na niego swoimi czarnymi oczkami.

-Witaj, mój synu! Jesteś Saiyanskim księciem! Moim następcą! Witaj, książę Vegeta! – powiedział król po czym podał dziecko jego matce. – Lady Scharlot, dobrze spełniłaś swój obowiązek! – dodał.

Malec nie rozumie nic z tego co się dzieje w sali tronowej, jest na to za mały. Ogonek księcia swobodnie wisi w powietrzu. Chłopak zaczął już próbować chwytać przedmioty rączką i kontrolować położenie ogonka. Już dosyć dobrze sobie z tym radzi. Dzieciak machnął ogonkiem w powietrzu i owinął go wokół ramienia matki. Saiyanka to zauważyła i wie że teraz musi uważać żeby nie zrobić nagłego ruchu i nie pociągnąć malca za ogonek. Jedyną osobą obecną na sali, której „nie obowiązuje" etykieta jest malutki książę. Po kilku minutach chłopak zasnął, a jego ogonek spokojnie się zsunął z ramienia matki i zawisł w powietrzu. Śpi wtulony w ramie matki. Lady Scharlot trzyma w ramionach małą śpiącą istotkę, która na razie nie wie nic o święcie i jest bardzo ufny i nie wie że istnieje coś takiego jak niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz nadszedł czas, aby małego „pokazać" ludowi, aby lud mógł złożyć pokłon swojemu księciu. Król wstał i poszedł z żoną na specjalny balkon, pod którym już zebrał się tłum Saiyan z nie arystokratycznych rodów. Gdy zebrani Saiyanie ujrzeli małą istotkę śpiącą w ramionach swojej matki, pokłonili się księciu.

-Witaj nam, książę! Składamy ci pokłon jako naszemu księciu! – powiedzieli Saiyanie chórem.


	3. rozdział2

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 2:

W dniu, w którym książę miał dwa tygodnie (14 dni), postawił swoje pierwsze kroki. To było tak. Chłopak leży w łóżeczku ze szczebelkami w pewnym momencie przewrócił się na brzuszek i wstał na nóżki. Zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków i doszedł do prętów. Złapał rączkami pręty i próbował wyleść górą, ale nie udało mu się to i przewrócił się. Upadł na materacyk. Chłopak spróbował znowu to zrobić, ale znowu mu się nie udało. Później jeszcze było wiele nieudanych prób. Po kilkunastu minutach i wielu nieudanych próbach udało mu się wyjść z łóżeczka. Malutki książę wolno i niepewnie oddala się od łóżeczka. Chłopak ma wyraźnie dobry nastrój.

Pełne imię i nazwisko księcia brzmi: Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro. Layro jest nazwiskiem rodu królewskiego Saiyan. Wszyscy w odniesieniu do księcia używają tylko Vegeta ewentualnie niektórzy używają Vegeta Layro, nikt zaś nie używa pełnego imienia księcia, przynajmniej nie często.

W tym samym czasie, gdy mały książę wyszedł ze swojego łóżeczka, w jednej z komnat zamku, król ma spotkanie w interesach z Frezerem.

Niestety malec zrobił błąd i urządził sobie spacer po zamku.

-Co to? – powiedział nagle zdziwiony Frezer do króla Vegety.

-O co chodzi, lordzie Frezer? – król zdaje się nie rozumieć o co pyta tyran.

-O to małe coś koło twojej nogi? – powiedział Frezer.

-Małe coś?! – zdziwił się król i obejrzał się i zobaczył swojego malutkiego synka. „Do diaska! Co on tu robi?!" pomyślał niezadowolony król.

„Bach" rozległo się gdy malec upadł, co trochę „ocuciło" króla.

-Och, to mój syn! – powiedział król i wziął chłopca na ręce, aby Frezer mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Przepraszam, lordzie Frezer, ale on musiał jakoś wyjść ze swojego łóżeczka! Zaraz kogoś zawołam, aby odniósł malca z powrotem! – dodał.

-Nie trzeba, dziecko nie przeszkadza! A tak w ogóle jak ma na imię? – Frezer.

-Vegeta Kyrys Sarys Onyksy Barhan Cairin Naridan Layro, ale nazywamy go po prostu Vegeta! – król Vegeta.

-Tak, a jaki jest jego wiek? – Frezer.

-Czternaście dni! – odparł król.

„Czternaście dni?! I już chodzi?! Może nie najlepiej, ale chodzi. Ten dzieciak musi być niezwykle utalentowany!" pomyślał tyran i dyskretnie sprawdził skauterem poziom mocy dzieciaka. „639j. jest tak jak sądziłem!" pomyślał Frezer.

-Widzę że malutki książę Saiyan wykazuje się wyjątkowo szybkim rozwojem fizycznym! – powiedział Frezer spokojnym tonem.

-Tak, lordzie Frezer! – król Vegeta.


	4. rozdział3

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 3:

Sala tronowa w zamku na planecie Vegeta. Na tronie siedzi król, a obok stoi trzymiesięczny książę. Książę jest jakby „miniaturą" króla, jest tak łudząco podobny do swojego ojca. Przed królem klęczy jakiś Saiyan.

-Jak to jeszcze nie podbiliście Taresu?! – powiedział król.

-Za trzy dni operacje na pewno zakończymy, Wasza Wysokość! – powiedział klęczący Saiyan.

-Idź do diabła! – powiedział król i spopielił Saiyanina ki-blastem.

Młody książę stojący u boku ojca doskonale widział całą sytuację.

Kilka minut później młody książę, który przebywa teraz sam w jednej z komnat zamku. Wpadł na pomysł aby samemu spróbować wypuścić ki-blasta, tak jak zrobił to kilka minut wczeœniej jego ojciec. W dłoni uformował niewielką niebieską kulkę energii i wypuścił ją. Ki-blast w trafił w ścianę wysadzając ją. Hałas sprowadził do komnaty strażników, którzy znajdowali się w okolicy. Strażnicy wbiegli do tej komnaty, aby sprawdzić co się stało. Szybko po wejściu zrozumieli że pewnie książę spróbował użyć swojej mocy.

-Książę?! – zareagowali takim zdziwieniem zaraz po wejœciu do komnaty. Książę odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Książę Vegeta wypuścił swojego pierwszego ki-blasta w wieku trzech miesięcy. Co nawet dla Saiyan było w bardzo wczesnym wieku.

Gdzieœ godzinę później.

Obszerna komnata. Przy oknie stoi król. Z tyłu stał jakiś Saiyan.

-Jesteś pewny że ten wybuch spowodował mój syn?! – powiedział król nawet nie patrząc na strażnika.

-Tak, Wasza Wysokość! – odpowiedział Saiyan.

-W takim razie przyprowadź go do mnie! – rozkazał król.

-Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! – powiedział Saiyanin i wyszedł aby wykonać rozkaz króla.

Kilka minut później do komnaty wszedł trzymiesięczny książę, który przed około godziną wypuścił swojego pierwszego ki-blasta.

-Ojcze! – powiedział książę zatrzymując się tuż przy drzwiach komnaty. Król stał przy oknie, patrząc przez nie.

-Stań koło mnie! – powiedział król.

Książę wykonał bez wahania polecenie ojca.

-Synu, musisz trochę popracować nad kontrolą swojej mocy! – powiedział król.

-Ojcze… - zaczął mówić chłopak, ale król mu przerwał odwracając w jego stronę głowę i patrząc synowi prosto w oczy, król uśmiechał się.

-Nauczysz się jak kontrolować swoje zdolności! – powiedział łagodnie król.

-Tak, ojcze! – powiedział dziecinnym głosikiem książę.

-Pamiętaj o tym kim jesteś? – powiedział szorstkim tonem król do księcia.

-Pamiętam, ojcze! – powiedział książę.

-Nie zapomnij o tym nigdy! – powiedział król patrząc na małego chłopca, który stał obok niego.

-Nie zapomnę, ojcze! – powiedział dziecinnym głosem chłopak.

-To dobrze! Synu, masz talent do sztuk walki! Masz szanse zostać największym wojownikiem wszechczasów, ale aby to osiągnąć musisz pracować nad sobą! Intensywnie! Będziesz trenował! – powiedział król.

-Tak, ojcze! – powiedział chłopiec, swoim dziecinnym głosikiem. Mówił jednak wyraźnie i płynie. Rozmawiali w języku Saiyanskim. Zawsze gdy rozmawiał z Saiyanami mówił w języku Saiyanskim, znał jednak też kilka innych języków.


	5. rozdział4

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 4:

Komnata księcia jest duża, ale skromnie urządzona. Przy pokoju jest łazienka. W komnacie znajduje się metalowe łóżko, szafka nocna, szafa, biblioteczka, półka, biurko i kilka krzeseł. Na podłodze leży dywan, a w oknach wiszą firanki.

Tuż po rozmowie o treningu, król zaprowadził księcia do sali treningowej, jednej z kilku tysięcy sal treningowych, które znajdowały się przy głównym budynku zamku, choć w pewnym oddaleniu, z wiadomych przyczyn.

W tej sali akurat trenowało kilku wojowników Saiyan należących do elity. Jak zauważyli wchodzących do sali króla i księcia, przerwali trening i ukłonili się.

-Wasza Wysokość. – powiedzieli Saiyanie.

-Potat, chcę abyś trenował z moim synem! – powiedział król zwracając się do jednego z Saiyan.

-To zaszczyt móc trenować z księciem, Wasza Wysokość! – powiedział Potat.

-Synu, będziesz trenować z Potatem! On przekaże ci podstawy sztuk walki! – powiedział król do syna.

-Tak, ojcze! – powiedział chłopiec.Król wyszedł z sali treningowej.

-Książę, umiesz już coś? – powiedział Potat.

-Tak, to! – powiedział książę i wypuścił jeden ki-blast, który wyleciał przez otwarte okno.

-Sądzę, że nauczę cię, książę, latać! Tak najlepiej będzie od tego zacząć! Skup energie i w jednej chwili wyzwól ją tak! – powiedział Potat i pokazał to księciu.

-A tak. – mruknął książę i stanął koncentrując się, ułamek sekundy później już unosił się w powietrzu.

-Brawo, książę! – powiedział Potat patrząc jak książę zaczął latać dość szybko i do tego robiąc w powietrzu swobodne ewolucje.

Książę bardzo szybko nauczył się podstawowych ataków i umiejętności bojowych, typu uniki, bloki i inne. Saiyanie, którzy się temu przyglądali patrzyli na „postępy" księcia zdziwieni.

-Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że widział trzymiesięczne dziecko, które potrafi walczyć, to nie uwierzyłbym! I tak ledwo wierze, gdy to widzę na własne oczy! – mruknął któryś z Saiyan patrzących na trening księcia.

Książę w około godzinę nauczył się więcej niż wielu wojowników podczas tygodni treningów.


	6. rozdział5

The Warriors of Universe!  
(Wojownicy Wszechświata!) 

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 5:

W tym samym czasie, gdy mały książę trenuje. Na jednej z planet Frezera. W prywatnych komnatach tyrana.

-Lordzie, właśnie nadszedł "raport" od szpiegów z planety Vegeta! – powiedział Zarbon.

-Coś ciekawego w nim było? Czy tylko zwykłe nic nieznaczące spostrzeżenia. Są informacje o Saiyanskim księciu? – powiedział Frezer chłodnym tonem.

-Tak, są o nim informacje i to nie tylko w stylu, że „uczy się" iluś tam języków, ale znacznie bardziej interesujące, gdyż z tego raportu wynika, że chłopak korzystając z ataku energetycznego rozwalił jedną ze ścian, któreś z komnat zamku. I podobno król „zorganizował" mu „trenerów". Oprócz tego w raporcie jest podana informacja o tym, że nastąpił prawdziwy wysyp dzieci z siłą pourodzeniową wynoszącą około 300j., a jak, lord, wie jeszcze niedawno takie dzieci u Saiyan rodziły się raz na kilka miesięcy, góra kilka w czasie kilku miesięcy. Nie ma dokładnego spisu tych dzieci, gdyż teraz są ich tysiące. – powiedział Zarbon do tyrana.

-Ten dzieciak zapowiada się na obiecującego wojownika, trzeba będzie to wykorzystać! – mruknął Frezer uœmiechając się w paskudny sposób.

-Chce, lord, zareagować jakoś w tej sprawie? – powiedział Dodoria.

-Nie, na razie zostanie jak jest i chłopak pozostanie pod "opieką" swojego ojca, a gdy nadejdzie czas, wtedy wezmę go sobie! – powiedział tyran.

-Dlaczego? – powiedział Dodoria.

-Mój drogi, jeśli chcesz mieć solidnie wyszkolonego wojownika, a „ktoś" wyręcza cię w jego szkoleniu, to do pewnego czasu nie warto się w to wtrącać, ponieważ tylko się na tym straci. Jeśli teraz bym „wziął" tego chłopaka to musiałbym go i tak wysłać na długi trening, a tak jego ojciec dba o trening dla niego, tak że za kilka lat dzieciak będzie miał już za sobą intensywne szkolenie, tak że wystarczy krótkie „przygotowanie" żeby zrobić z niego żołnierza. – powiedział tyran.

-Saiyanie, często mają „buntowniczy charakter", a „nieodpowiednie wychowanie" może t¹ cechę wzmocnić, lordzie. – zauważył Zarbon.

-Wiem, dlatego jak chłopak będzie miał trochę ponad pięć lat to go ostatecznie wezmę, oczywiście jeśli jego ojciec nie zrobi wcześniej nic nieodwracalnie głupiego, wtedy trzeba będzie „wziąć" dzieciaka szybciej! – zaśmiał się Frezer.


	7. rozdział6

The Warriors of Universe!

(Wojownicy Wszechświata!)

Saga Specjalna: Prince of Saiyan! (Książę Saiyan!)

Rozdział 6:

Planeta Vegeta. Zamek.

Książę ma zajęcie ze starym mentorem, Saiyanskim mędrcem, który jest w pewnym sensie opiekunem następcy tronu. Książę często zadaje pytania właśnie swojemu „opiekunowi" jak czegoś nie rozumie. Mentor dobrze rozpoznaje kiedy malca coś „niepokoi" tak było i teraz.

-Książę, wyglądasz na przejętego czymś! Możesz powiedzieć mi o co chodzi? – powiedział mentor.

-Chodzi, o to dziwne „znamię", które mam na prawym ramieniu. Ono chyba nie jest czymś normalnym, gdyż… - powiedział chłopiec, ale mentor mu przerwał kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Znamię księcia to był wyraźny i oddany ze wszystkimi szczegółami złoto-srebrny smok, w dodatku ział ogniem z paszczy.

-Książę, czasami rodzą się bardzo wyjątkowe osobniki, które zwane są Cerinat, znakiem rozpoznawczym tych osobników jest wyraźnie znamię na prawym ramieniu, które Cerinat mają już od narodzenia! – powiedział mentor do księcia. „Cerinat" znaczy po Saiyansku „Wybraniec".

-I ja jestem jednym z nich? – spytał malutki książę.

-Tak, książę! – powiedział mentor uśmiechając się do maluszka.

Mentor prowadzi zajęcia w sposób nie tradycyjny to znaczy nie ma konkretnego planu i jest zawsze otwarty na pytania małego następcy tronu.

-Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? – spytał książę Vegeta.

-Myślę, że dzisiaj zajmiemy się Cerinat. – powiedział mentor.

-Czy to dlatego, że zacząłem mówić o moim znamieniu? – spytał książę.

-Tak, książę. Zajmiemy się tym tematem wcześniej niż przypuszczałem, choć nie dziwi mnie to, że zainteresowałeś się swoim znamieniem! Książę, Cerinat rodzą się bardzo rzadko i nigdy nie wiadomo w jakiej rodzinie się pojawi kolejny. Nie ma bowiem znaczenia czy Cerinat ma w najbliższej rodzinie innego Cerinata czy nie. Książę, nie sposób nawet przewidzieć kiedy może pojawić się ten Cerinat, gdyż przed twoimi narodzinami poprzedni Cerinat urodził się przed kilkoma tysiącami lat, a wcześniej zdarzały się lata, gdy rodziło się ich po kilka w miesiącu. Jak widzisz, książę, nie ma w tym żadnej reguły! – powiedział mentor do chłopaka.

-A po moich narodzinach? – spytał malec.

-Jeszcze nie odnotowano kolejnego, ale nawet jakby to i tak jesteś wyjątkowy nawet wśród wybrańców, ponieważ dotąd nie było wybrańców królewskiej krwi, książę! – powiedział mentor do księcia.

-A co znaczy ta królewska krew? – powiedział książę.

-Tak określa się Saiyan z twojego rodu, książę. – odpowiedział mentor na pytanie małego księcia.

Jednak i nauczyciela księcia ta wymiana zdań olśniła. Zrozumiał, że słowa starej przepowiedni odczytywane dotąd w jeden sposób, mogą mieć zupełnie inne znaczenie.

Ta przepowiednia brzmi tak:

„Gdy nadejdzie czas, przez mrok i ból przejdzie Wybraniec, którego przeznaczeniem, będzie wskazać nową drogę. Nie należy zapominać o królewskiej krwi, która wskażę prawdę zapomnianą i ci, którzy są w stanie dojrzą ją całą, a nie dadzą się omamić cieniem prawdy. Jednak cień ten kryje prawdę, która jest pełnią!"

Dotąd wszyscy myśleli, że Wybraniec i „królewska krew" to dwie różne osoby, ale teraz mentor pomyślał, że może chodzić o jedną i tą samą, nie powiedział jednak o tym nikomu, a szczególnie młodemu księciu, gdyż nie miał pewności, a po za tym czuł, że jeśli to prawda, że książę jest tym Wybrańcem, o którym mówi przepowiednia, to czeka go coś „niedobrego" i nie chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się o tym inni, którzy mogliby „zlikwidować" księcia zanim byłby gotowy do wypełnienia przeznaczenia, a to by była nie do po wetowania strata dla wszystkich Saiyan.

-Czym oprócz znamieniem wyróżniają się ci wybrańcy? – spytał książę.

-Pewne „umiejętności – techniki" nie dostępne dla innych Saiyan, zaczynają sami stosować bez nauki ich! Odkrywają te umiejętności z czasem, gdy „rozwijają się", niektórzy „ szybciej", a niektórzy „wolniej"! – powiedział mentor.

-Czy te „umiejętności" są przydatne w walce? – powiedział książę.

-Tak, książę! – powiedział mentor.

-Czy wszyscy wybrańcy dysponują identycznymi specjalnymi umiejętnościami? – powiedział książę.

-Nie, książę. Byli wybrańcy mniej i bardziej utalentowani. – powiedział mentor poważnym tonem.

Nagle drzwi komnaty, w której odbywała się lekcja, odtworzyły się i wszedł jeden ze Saiyan z Gwardii Przybocznej (najlepsi z Saiyan, Elita z Gwardii Królewskiej).

-Książę, król wzywa cię nie złącznie do swojego gabinetu! – powiedział żołnierz i wyszedł.

Książę wstał z krzesła, na którym siedział i udał się do gabinetu swojego ojca.

Kilka minut później doszedł tam. Wszedł do środka, gdzie czekał już na niego król. Władca wskazał chłopcu krzesło, aby ten usiadł.

-Ojcze… - zaczął mówić malec, ale król uciszył go gestem.

-Mój synu, w kilka ostatnich dni zrobiłeś spore postępy, jak słyszałem, przewyższasz już umiejętnościami nie jednego wojownika z kilku letnim treningiem! To dowodzi, że masz ogromny talent, ale talent to nie wszystko! Mój synu, mam nadzieje, że nie zmarnujesz swojego wyjątkowego talentu! Jesteś przyszłością Saiyan! W przyszłości zajmiesz moje miejsce! – powiedział król.

-Ojcze, co masz na myśli? – powiedział lekko skołowany słowami ojca książę.

-To, że jesteś moją największą dumą, mój synu! – powiedział król.

-Ojcze, dlaczego mi to mówisz? – powiedział książę.

-Ponieważ chcę abyś wiedział, że jestem z ciebie dumny, mój synu! – powiedział król.

-Ojcze… - zaczął mówić chłopak.

-Mój synu, nie wiem co się wydarzy w przyszłości, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie ważne co się wydarzy będę z ciebie dumny! – tymi słowami król przerwał wypowiedź księcia.

-Ojcze, coś się stało? – powiedział chłopiec.

-Nie, synu, nic się nie stało! Przez wiele lat pragnąłem mieć następcę, ale nie pojawiał się, dopiero twoje narodziny dały mi go, ty nim jesteś! Powiem więcej moc i zdolności jakie ty posiadasz są dużo większe niż kiedykolwiek mogłem marzyć! – powiedział król.


End file.
